Career Day
by Sapphire Eye
Summary: It's Career Day at O.S. High; but when a certain genuis, her internationally-feared husband, 2 world champions, and a famous baseball player show up, Gohan and O.S. High are in for a VERY interesting day. [8/16 - New chapter!]
1. Career Day Prologue

**A/N - Here it is, Sapphire Eyes's first**** "****Lets Wreck The Nice Structured Life Of Our Dear Demi-Saiya-Jin Son Gohan" (name borrowed from DemonDancing, who is currently writing a similar story, I just want to thank you, and say that your fic is great!). But for the moment, I have more important things to talk about – MY fic, for instance. I'll start with this. Unfortunately, I am stuck watching Toonami with those never-ending re-runs, so the last episode I saw was Final Atonement. So, I'm going to establish what is going on in my little ficcy – **

**~ This happens before the World Martial Arts Tournament.**

**~ Videl and Gohan both like each other, but they don't know it.**

**~ Videl doesn't know that Gohan is the Great Saiyaiman or that he is the Goldfighter.**

**~ In the Cell games, Gohan didn't do the whole 'pride and suffer' thing, so he finished Cell        **

**   off before he self-destructed.                                                **

**~ Everything else is the same.**

**So, without further ado, here it is!!!**

Son Gohan shoved his book into his backpack as the bell rang. *Finally, school is over! This whole fitting in thing sure is hard! Weekend here I come!* Catching up with Videl and crew, they marched out of the classroom and in to the student-filled halls. But, as they walked down the corridor, the loudspeaker blared up, causing all students to stop in their tracks. 

"I would like to announce to you all that Monday is a 'free' day' - we are going to have a career day." Several whoops came from the students, who obviously approved of this. "We will mainly be having parents coming in and sharing, but we will be having some guests. So, all you need to bring is a sack lunch or money for you on the day. Have a great weekend!" 

The announcement ended sharply – proving that most likely whoever made the announcement wasn't going to have a happy weekend, but spend it planning the event. But, unlike the announcer, this brought excitement to all of the students,  who chatted and gossiped about this strange event, until the roar of students once again filled the hallway.

"Wow! A whole free day – I wonder who'll be there. I bet your dad is coming, isn't he Videl?" asked Erasa, who was busy day-dreaming about what she should wear, in case anyone important did show up. 

"I dunno. He didn't say anything, so I guess they want to keep it all a secret. He hasn't said anything, which is _highly_ unusual, so he's probably to busy to come. Like always." Videl commented, sneeringly on her fathers behalf.

"Hey, maybe it's just a secret! You know, like you guess who's coming and who's not, you get it?" Gohan tried to cheer up both of the girls, who looked slightly down-trodden. Little did Gohan know how right he would be.

~*~*~*~*~

Back a the Son residence, Chichi scanned through the mail, hoping for something good. *Bill, bill, bill, magazine, bill, bill-* Chichi's thoughts were interrupted when her eldest son walked into the room. After a few moments of chatting, she ran outside to find Goku, who was busy training with his younger son.

"GOOKKKUUUUU!!!!!" she called out over the banging, kicking, and punching that the two Saiyains were making. She called once again, but was only answered by the rumbling of a mountain, that was now just a few boulders scattered on the ground. She ran back inside, bringing with her the best weapon she had.

"DINNERS READY!!!!!!" she called out, once again, but this time was answered by two golden figures landing at her side. "Much better." She said, before hitting both boys over the head with the ever-famous frying pan. Then, sweetly, she calmly stated "Next time I call you, answer." 

Son Goku replied by nodding his head, rubbing the bump that he had received, and then gave her the famous Son grin. "Sorry, I guess me and Goten got really wrapped up there…" he stopped as he spotted his son in the background. "Gohan! We were about ready to give up on you, man! I'm ready to train some more, Goten's got me all worked up."

"You sure, dad?" Gohan said with a smirk, and after receiving an identical smirk form his father, began to take flight. Jumping into the air, he was immediately thrown back to the ground by his mother, who had had a death-grip o his collar. "Ack!!! Mom, what are you doing?!?"

While trying to figure out why his mom just tried to kill him, Chichi just stood there. "Aren't you forgetting something?" And then immediately pointed out his book bag that he had thrown into a corner. Gohan followed her finger and then her gaze to see the case lying, all disgruntled, and his shoulders sagged. *Great, more homework. And on the weekend to. I bet Videl's getting to train right now, I wouldn't mind training with her…Wait, what am I saying!?!* Without even protesting, he grabbed the bag and ran upstairs, so that he could get done as soon as possible. 

Finishing his homework in about 30 minutes, he ran outside to join his father and his mini-me. He took a giant leap and jumped into the air, following the constant booms that led him to his destination – the fighting arena for today's training. 

"Dad! I'm finally done!" he called out, but he was only answered by the rumbling of two stomachs, so forceful that the ground nearly shook.

"O. Well me and Goten where just going in to get our dinner, we figured that you weren't gonna come out, I guess." Came his otousan's reply, as he buzzed by Gohan. Gohan just looked at the two figures, who had now passed him and were just two dots on the horizon. 

Doing the ever-famous anime-flop, he sighed. "Why me!?!"       

A/N – ta da!! Yes, Gohan is right, and they are keeping who is going a secret, but how bad can it be? Unfortunately for Gohan, and all the other little kiddies that attend O.S. high, it can be (and will be) very, very  bad.   Please Review!!!                           


	2. They arrive

A/N – Sorry this took so long, but I just got back form Spring Break, and I'm really behind. But, continuing, I want to thank everybody soooo much for reviewing. The first time I got to check was Saturday, and my eyes nearly pooped out of my head!!!!  

**Anyway, you reviewed to tell me to keep it going, so here it is!!!! Please Review!!!!**

Gohan heard his little brother running up the stairs, but rolled over in his bed, forgetting the usual routine. As on any other day, Goten ran into his room and jumped onto his stomach. *Routine day* he thought, until he remembered what was to take place that day. Jumping up, he quickly got dressed  (**A/N – O, how I can visualize *drool*) **and ran down stairs. 

He ran into his father, who had on his usual training gi, and was also heading straight for the breakfast table.  

"Morning Dad!"

"Hey Gohan, your mothers cooking smell great from here!" Goku replied, his mind ever on the food. "I'm famished. You gonna sit down today?"

"Naw…" Gohan, who was late as usual, only grabbed a plate (which was stacked very, very high, mind you), while Goku joined his mini-me at the table, and began eating as if there were no tomorrow. 

Wolfing down his breakfast, behind his mothers back, for she would be mad at his display of manners, and draining a jug of orange juice, Gohan exhaled loudly. He ran out the door, calling goodbye to his family as he went. "Goodbye Mom, Dad! See ya Goten!" Not even bothering to press the button on his watch, he jumped into the air and headed toward Satan city.

Chichi looked out the window at her son's receding figure, and couldn't help but sigh. Her little boy was all grown up, but her on-coming tears were soon halted as she felt a tug on her apron. Looking down, she saw her other, sweet, innocent little boy, who was balancing 10 plates on one hand, while having his small thumb in his other. She smiled at Goten and relieved the dishes from his hand. *At least I have this little one, now I can have a little boy and grandchildren at the same time!* She thought with a mischievous grin.    But her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by her husband, who was currently sitting at the table.

"Duyoufhinkeshoulhaftolem?" (Translation – Do you think we should have told him?)

Chichi rounded on her seemingly innocent husband, screaming in his sensitive ears and sending them into over drive; he cringed at every word. "Son Goku! How many times so I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full!!!!!" Whirling around and brandishing her beloved frying pan, which still had soap bubbles from the scrubbing it had been receiving earlier, she hit Goku over the head, leaving him to nurse his growing bump. But she calmed down, now that she had released her anger. "Continuing, what should we have told him about?"

Goku made sure to swallow all his food before he continued. "That his school asked me to come in and present for the Career Day?"    

"Probably not, because, after all, they did ask you to keep it a secret. And it'll be fun to surprise him!"

"Your right, Chi. I better get there soon, too." And with that, he picked up all of the dishes and added them to the pile that his wife was washing, so that now the heap spilled onto the floor. Waving by to his spouse and youngest son, he reached his hand up to his forehead, and disappeared without a sound.

~*~*~*~*~

Gohan landed on his school roof, still not realizing that he hadn't changed into his Saiyaman outfit. He looked over the edge to see the entire student body, buzzing with news of the up-and-coming day, filter slowly onto the school grounds.  Gohan let out a sigh as he felt the familiar feel of wind stirring up on the back of his neck. Sure enough, he turned around to see Videl's jetcopter land on the roof behind him. 

"Gohan, what are you doing here?" She stated in her usual, incriminating voice. 

"Hey Videl. Umm, I was just looking around, ya know? E-heh, he, he…" He slowly cringed under the glare that she was inflicting upon him *She's almost as good as my mom.* That gave him a good shudder. 

"Yeah, right." *There's something sooo suspicious about him, I wonder what he is hiding…* 

Without another word, the two turned and headed down a flight of stairs. Meeting up with Erasa and Sharpener and headed to their first class, like any other day. But today was definitely NOT going to be a normal day. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Alright class, here is how it is going to go today. This class here is going to be your main group. We will travel, in this group, around campus and into different classrooms, were the parents and volunteers have set up. All these presenters have been notified secretly, so no one knows who will be in the next room. So, we know need to lay down the rules…"

From then on the class zoned out, to busy thinking of what was to come. Finally time came around for the students to get a move on. Walking in a blob, they slowly made their way down the halls. They came to a science room, and as the teacher swung open the door, Gohan's eyes nearly pooped out of his head. 

There, standing by a table, was Bulma, Trunks, and… Vegeta!

"Bulma!?!" he cried out hoarsely.

**A/N – There, it is finished, once again, I'm really sorry it took so long to update, the next one will come up sooner. Please review! **   


	3. Introductions

Gohan mouth nearly dropped to the floor as his fathers best friend and archenemy continued in their make-out session, obliviously to the 40 odd students who had just entered the room. Bulma was the first to snap to attention, for she was always concerned with her appearance. Vegeta just growled as the students stared, mouths wide open. He was here *only* because his gravity room was broken, and she had threatened to banish him to the couch for a week, and now these weaklings had to but in to *his* time!?! He wanted to blow them to hell, but then again, he probably would get no GR ever, and then the couch for a year. He shuddered at the thought.

"O…" Bulma said weakly. This was not a very good first-impression, even if she was the smartest woman in the world. "H-HI Gohan! You're in my…err, our first group. Well that's nice, why don't you all sit down… " Trying to hide her blushing face, Bulma quickly involved herself with what ever she had on her desk.  But her doings were to be interrupted when her 7-year old son took it upon himself to initiate the meeting.

As he jumped up, Bulma noticed a familiar, evil gleam in his eyes. She knew his thoughts exactly, too. *I wish Goten were here, then we could do something_ really_ fun*. Even though Trunks was busy thinking of all the devious things he and Goten could do, he continued scream out "Gohan!!!" and tackle him. Rolling on the floor, to the students it seemed as if the purple haired kid was going to kill their weak 'nerd boy.' But Gohan was able to lift the squirming Trunks off of him and place him next to Vegeta, who was sitting in a corner, trying to meditate. 

"Hey buddy." Gohan sighed out, also recognizing the glint in the younger demi-saiyain eye. "I need you to calm down." The hyperactive child nodded his head vigorously. "Then, after school, maybe I'll get Goten (he lowered his voice so that the other students couldn't hear him) and we'll train some. Or, you can keep talking, and then I will be forced to hurt you, very badly." The seriousness of his tone caused Trunks to gulp. "I have had many things on my torture-to-do list, so you _better _settle down."

"Oh-kay Gohan" His head now bobbed up and down in a steady rhythm. In the background Vegeta snorted, hearing the conversation with his over-sensitive hearing.

"If the brat does shut up, don't even think that you're going to get to use the Gravity Room." He said, not even bothering to lower his voice. 

"Aaw, Dad!!!! Comon!!!! The last time you let me train with you in the GR was over a month ago - and that time you said you would take me to the park, cause I turned Super and hit you, and you never took me there – so you owe me!!! Plus, you and Goten and Gohan and me can all train together!" Then doing a perfect impression of his father, Trunks continued, "You are always saying 'Brat! You are not strong enough to train with me! Only Kakorrot would be good enough! But he went off and killed himself! Not even Kakkorot's first brat is anymore. He's gotten all soft in these years of peace. *He* would be good to train with, if he ever does train. Humph, he was stronger when he fought with Ce-'" Gohan was able to clamp his hand over Trunks mouth before he uttered those fatal words. 

He know looked over to his class, whose mouths were literally on the floor. *Oh well, its not like this day is gonna get any worse.* He gave his nervous little laugh, and flashed the class the famous Son grin. His class managed to get themselves together and make it over to the lab stations. Gohan looked at Bulma out of the corner of her eyes and saw that she was stifling a laugh, and a smile was plastered across her face. Gohan stood up, flashing a dark look at both Vegeta and Trunks before taking a seat next to Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener. From there, the questions hit like bullets out of a machine gun. The main one,

"You know BULMA BRIEFS!?!" 

*This is going to be a very, very loooooong day.* Gohan let out a sigh, and just told them that she and her family was a good friend of his family. They asked many more, but they didn't get an answer. For now, at least. 

Then Bulma, regaining her composure, continued with her lesson on Capsule Corporation and how she and her father work. Then, she taught the kids how a capsule works, and put one together in front of them. The kids all loved it, for Bulma had that kind of charm, and many even forgot the earlier activities. The only one was that didn't forget was Videl. She knew he was hiding something, and she was going to find out. Hell, maybe he _was_ Saiyaiman! 

She looked at him for a long time, trying to figure it all out. He could feel her gaze upon him, so turned to her, hoping that she would look away. She really knew how to make someone feel uncomfortable, didn't she? For a whole minute they just stared at each other, neither willing to back down. The class was standing up to leave, but they didn't notice. Finally, after most of the class had left the room, Bulma came over to talk to Gohan. She observed how they were staring at each other, and couldn't help but smile. *Chi is going to love this! And think – grandchildren!* The hearts in her eyes attracted Vegeta's attention, and he decided to have a little fun.

Chuckling, he called out to the boy, who was mesmerized by the girl in front of him. "Hey, who's your mate, brat!?!"    

Gohan quickly came to his senses and blushed beet-red. "She is NOT my mate!!!" But, this only led Vegeta to snicker even more heartily, for Bulma to sigh dreamily, and for the pair to get a strange look for the remaining of the students.  

Bulma came to the aid of the pair, now equally red, and tapped Gohan on the shoulder. "Gohan, sweetie, I'm afraid that Trunks is going to get bored here, I mean, Goten is not here and all, and he might get in trouble… Maybe you could take him with you around, until lunch break, and then Vegeta or I could run him over to your house. Is that okay?"

"Sure Bulma." Gohan wasn't sure about it, seeing as how Trunks - 1, had Vegeta's evil blood in him, and 2, Goten, in all his pure innocence, was rubbing off on the Trunks, - spill something, but he agreed, besides, he still had his Super Saiyain abilities, and a good influence on the younger demi-saiyain, he hoped. 

So he called to Trunks, who was happy to oblige, and walked out of the room, with Videl in toll.  

"Gohan," once again in her incriminating voice, "What is that guy talking about – gravity rooms, super, mates? He just walked all over you, what does he think he is, royalty?"

"Actually, he is."  Gohan mumbled under his breath. Trunks giggled, but he had gotten the message earlier not to say anything, but he didn't know how long he could hold it in.  

Catching up with the class, Gohan, Videl, and Trunks walked along, talking as they went. Lucky for Videl, because Trunks was there, she learned a little about him. As it turns out, the scary looking guy, Vegeta, was Bulma's husband, and he was a fighter, and was training Trunks to fight, too. Right before they entered the next classroom, which happened to be the gym, this is how the conversation went,

"So, your dad's a fighter. Does he do martial arts?" Videl asked innocently.

"Yeah, he trains day and night, that's why mom is mad at him a lot. He is always saying he is training to be stronger than Gohan's dad, but I've never seen him spar with Goku." Gohan figured this was innocent enough, but he forgot what his dad was: the former world champion. 

"Aah! Gohan, your dad's name is Goku! Son Gohan, Son Goku! Your dad is the former world champion!?!" She yelled, so all of the class heard. Silence prevailed for all about three seconds before the buzzing of gossip broke out once more, louder than ever. Gohan moaned inwardly, but tried to think positive. *Hey, maybe I won't be called 'bookworm' or 'nerd boy' anymore, 'cause I know a lot of famous people. Hell, I _am_ one – the famous 'delivery boy.' Who knows who'll show up next – with any luck, maybe everyone will! Not.*

~*~*~*~*~

Dende smiled to himself. This was going to be a great day! Being a god did have it's good points. *Gohan, your wish is granted.* Chuckling evilly to himself, the young god leaned back in his chair, and thought of all the ways to complete his new mission, oblivious to the consequences. 

A/N – Can anyone guess the consequences??? It's really easy, because there are two parts. The first person that guesses one of them wins the grand prize!!! I'll be thinking about what the prize is, so stay tuned for the next chappie!!!


	4. Still a nerd?

A/N – Well, we have a winner. About an hour after I posted was the first guess, and the winner is…JessIchi!!!! The prize, I have decided, is a walk-on role (or should we call that a write-on role? I'm not sure.), and will be a character in an up-and-coming chapter! Her (character) name will be Jess. For all of you who didn't guess, the two consequences were, (1) everybody will learn about well…everything, and (2) Gohan will kill Dende (I'm not sure if I should make that figuratively, or literally).  Anyway, enough with the babbling, and on with the show!!!

Gohan walked into the gym, glad that the earlier silence had ceased. Talking and gossiping cheerfully, the class made its way towards the bleachers. Whoever was presenting hadn't arrived yet, but a secretary had arrived, and was showing them to their seats. Talking adamantly, all the students seemed to inconspicuously try and slide closer to Gohan. Only Sharpener stayed put, but the other students thought that maybe Gohan might not be such a 'nerd boy' as they thought. And of course, Erasa sat behind Gohan, conveniently pinching something at one time or another. 

The talking was fairly loud, but to Gohan, the whispers were even louder. With his Saiyain, no 'super' Saiyain, hearing, Gohan picked up all the little chitchat that was supposed to go unnoticed by anyone except the other end of the conversation. (Is it me, or was that sentence reeeally confusing???)

Then, piping up, the plumb little secretary called all of the students to attention. 

'Hello, and welcome to Orange Star High's first annual Career Day! I was busy, so I will have to give you this little talk, even though you have already been to one of your presenters. As I have been told, you have been to Mrs. Briefs station." She had hearts in her eyes now, "She was one of our more… fashionable (hearts again) presenters today, and I will say she is one of the best." The kids looked around excitedly and broke out in chatter once more. Bulma Briefs is the richest and smartest woman in the world – who could be better than that? But Videl knew it, and all she wanted to do was roll her eyes. Gohan caught her look, and took it that 'the ham' was about to show. 

Luckily for him, she continued with her speech, and saved both of them from embarrassment – Videl from her father, and Gohan, because, as everyone knows, he defeated Cell, plus Hercule was embarrassing all together.  "Here is the next part of your 'celebrity' (hearts) tour (more whispers). I would like to present…the great baseball player…(Gohan groaned inwardly) Yamcha!!! (does he have a last name?)"

Yamcha walked out into view, waving his arms and smiling at the outstanding ovation. But his smile was short lived, for he was recognized by Trunks. Tackled to the ground by the still-hyperactive child, he let out an extremely loud sigh, and tried to pull the child off of him. Unfortunately, seeing as how Trunks was a saiyain - a super saiyain at that – and Yamcha was only human, he was unsuccessful. Gohan sighed and, when it got to rough, walked down to peel the boy off of Yamcha. 

"Thanks Gohan! I owe you big, twice now, huh?" He was referring to the Cell games, in an unspoken statement. 

"I guess." Then Gohan flashed him a smirk that was all too much like Vegeta's. *Maybe Goku letting Gohan train with Vegeta half of the time wasn't such a good idea…* the thought made him shudder. 

During the whole entire time they where talking, Gohan held trunks at an arms length, while he calmed down. Slowly the movements of his limbs got slower and slower until he was subdued. Finally, getting annoyed at just hanging there, trunks began to try and get the older boy's attention. First, he tapped him on the shoulder, but Gohan didn't notice, for he was having a hushed conversation with Yamcha; oblivious to Trunks' efforts and his classmates stares.  Finally, in a desperate attempt to get his attention, Trunks powered up (not into super saiyain) and managed to swing his legs up and kick Gohan in the neck.

Several students screamed, seeing what the little boy was about to do. But Son Gohan, the former nerd, was completely unfazed. Turning on Trunks and releasing his iron-hold on the boy's shirt, he stated, "Trunks, what was that for!?!" 

"You wouldn't let go of me – just kept talking to the weak little human!" Yamcha looked hurt and sighed. Trunks felt sort of bad, so he said, in retaliation, "Sorry…I guess, but when you think about it, you really can't compete with us –you know, being super and all!" Trunks tried to give him his imitation of the Son grin, but failed. Now Yamcha couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry, kid, I already know that. Besides, I gave up fighting a while ago – I mean, when all your friends are Saiyains, you don't really have a chance! Why don't you to go back and let me give my speech, okay? I'll talk to you later – maybe I can going you at lunch?" 

"Maybe." With that, Gohan walked back to the stadium, only now receiving the stares of his fellow piers. And after sitting next to Videl, who was looking at him like there was no tomorrow, she screamed out.

"YOU KNOW BULMA BRIEFS _AND_ YAMCHA!?!" Both Trunks and Gohan cringed at the words; there ears now nearly bleeding. *God – does she want me to go deaf? My poor Saiyain ears*  

"What did you say Gohan?"

Gohan swore he hadn't said those words out loud. He turned to Trunks, who shrugged. Obviously the boy hadn't hears anything. "Videl, I didn't say anything." *She's nuts, she thinks I'm saying things. Maybe her father hit her one two many times trying to train her…*

Videl growled under her breath. "My father did nothing to me, I'm not crazy!" she said, barely a whisper. Gohan was really nervous now. *Holy shit! What the hell is happening here! Holy shit!* 

"What do ya mean 'holy shit!'!" Pulling at his collar, he turned to Trunks. Trunks stared wide-eyed at Videl. She was having a conversation with herself! Or maybe she was…

Trunks burst out laughing, rolling on the floor, and practically crying his eyes out. Gohan, with all of his sensitive hearing, could only manage to hear, "You…hear…bonding!" After hearing that last remark, Gohan paled. And he had to spend the day in the same school as Vegeta and Trunks! What was he going to do!?! 

Just then. As if to worsen his situation, Vegeta burst through the doors. He sneered at the site of Yamcha, who was in the middle of his speech. Yamcha let out a small 'eep' before trying to calmly continue. Vegeta, who ignored Yamcha's efforts, searched out Gohan and sat down next to him. In a hushed tone, Gohan let Vegeta know his surprise.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here!"

"Well, Kakorrot's Brat #1, the woman got mad when I almost hit a kid, so she sent me here with you." He smirked at the last remark. Trunks looked ecstatic - now he had a partner in crime! All he had to do was tell his new-partner the latest information. Leaning over, he whispered into his father's ear the event that had happened. Vegeta's smirk grew even wider as he looked Form Gohan, to Videl, and back to Gohan. *This was the one thing that the Onna has done right.*

A/N – Hey everybody! It was kind of short, but the next one will be longer. I have two big important things to tell you, that have happened during the process of writing this chapter – 

1.) 1 phone line + a couple missed important calls + a fight = 1 angry set of parents   and cut-down of internet time (that's the bad news)

2.) I now announce my most recent purchase – my own Mirai Trunks! He will now be featured in the on-coming authors notes! Yay for me!  


	5. More Loverly Goodness

A/N – I am so sorry for not updating!!!!!! I am worthless scum!!!! Please forgive me!!!!!! *Grovels* But, I promise, this is at least semi-long, so you have to give me some credit. 

M.T. (Mirai Trunks) – Don't worry, they can't be THAT mad.

S.E. (Sapphire Eyes) – Yes, but they might have stopped reading! WAAAAH!

M.T. - *pats back* At least you have a 100 reviews!

S.E. – Yes I do!!!! That reminds me! *Starts singing scales* Do, Ra, Me…

M.T. – O.o  *Covers ears* Make it stop S.E. – Shut up! *Hits Mirai Trunks with Frying Pan* Now, for all you reviewers out there… 

**Thank you for reviewing,**

**I thank you so much.**

**I'll through a party for you,**

**And even spike the punch!**

**Everyone will be there,**

**And we'll have lots of fun.**

**Because you've reviewed my story,**

**And made it my number one!!!**

Thank you very much, and please keep on reviewing!!! 

M.T. – Be glad that she just wrote this down, and you didn't have to hear it! 

S.E. - *Glares* Shut UP! *Faces audience, smiling sweetly* Hope you enjoy, please review, and on with the show!

Vegeta smirked oh-so-evilly behind Kakorrot's brat #1 back. This WAS not going to be as bad a day as he thought. Little did he know that the day was going to get SO much more interesting.

~*~*~*~*~

Chichi sighed and turned away from the dishes as her phone rang. Her mouth was creased in a slight frown – Goten had blown up something _again_, and she wasn't happy. But as soon as she picked up the phone, her mouth tilted in the corners into a genuine grin. 

"Hey Chichi – it's Bulma. Man! What a Day! I'm here at Gohan's school for that Career Day thing – and I hade to bring Trunks and Vegeta along with me!" Chichi heard her best friend call out over the static of her cell phone.

"No kidding! My Goku's right there now! Hey, because Trunks is there, why don't I send Goten over there – I'll send him with some food, too. I mean, come on – 5 Saiyains? That's a _lot_ of food!"

"That would be perfect! Send him over! I'm sure Gohan would love that." Unfortunately, Chichi was over 500 miles away, and didn't catch the evil glint in Bulma's eye, or else she would have said that she had been around Vegeta WAY to long.

~*~*~*~*~

Gohan's class looked at Gohan's new little party, including a hysterical boy, a smirk man, a confused Yamcha – who had gone up to see if Trunks was okay – a fuming Videl, and an exasperated Gohan. Who was this kid, who they had dubbed bookworm, in which he could joke with Bulma Briefs, her husband, and Yamcha – three of the worlds most famous people??? It was very, VERY shocking. Why couldn't it have been that he cheated on the exams or something – that wouldn't have even compared to this – but now?  Well, back to the scene…

Vegeta was still smirking, but his son's never-ending laughter was starting to annoy him, so he picked up his son by the back of his shirt. That shut him up. Throwing the startled boy upon the ground, Vegeta looked up at Yamcha.

"Well, are you going to give a presentation or not, human?"

Yamcha got it instantly – Vegeta was trying to move on with the show. He knew that this was going to be an interesting day, too, so he did not make Vegeta wait any longer. So Yamcha walked to the front of the bleachers, and began his speech on his baseball career, which caught the class's attention. 

The class, once again, was sidetracked, and almost forgot the earlier events, _again_. (They have VERY short attention spans, okay?). They walked out of the gym right as the lunch bell rang, Gohan and his party staying behind to wait for Yamcha. 

Yamcha was making his way over to the troupe when Bulma came in the back door, with Goten in tow. Yamcha called to the woman, exchanging greetings. Throwing an arm over her shoulder, they talked of things that had been going on since their last get-together. As the two rounded the corner, they came into view of (dun dun dun….) Vegeta.

Vegeta immediately saw the two, and growled audibly. Yamcha did not pay attention, unfortunately (he still has a thing for her, you see). Bulma noticed Vegeta's anger through their bond, and started to stutter.  She tried to tell him to stop, and pull off his arm, which had draped a little… lower - since his initial 'throw-the-arm-over-the-shoulder-as-a-close-friend.'

Bulma quickly tried to calm Vegeta down, talking both through their bond, and mumbling out loud, but it, of course, didn't work. 

Goten raced over to Trunks and Bulma managed to dodge as Vegeta fired his 'Big Bang' attack upon the baseball super-star. 

~*~*~*~*~

In the hallway, all the unsuspecting students saw was a bright light, and then the wall of the gym was completely gone. A few hundred kids screamed and ran out into the field, which was right across the hall from the gym. Another curious hundred, went to see what the hell had happened. 

What they found was a pissed Gohan and… Bulma Briefs??? (Some of them DON'T know about her coming, remember.) Plus her pissed looking husband – some of them edged away, for they remembered the incident a few years ago at that convention… and then there was the two oblivious looking boys. Then their vision drifted to the wall, and they looked at brand-new, very huge doorway that had been created for them. Small pieces of concrete and metal broke of and fell to the floor. 

One particularly big piece fell on the ground, and to the student's surprise, gave out a small moan. Gohan and Bulma rushed forward, and Gohan quickly flipped off the big stone, revealing a very battered and scorched Yamcha. 

Gasps of surprise came form the students, some of whom recognized the pathetic figure, and others who were looking at the one approaching. Son Goku had arrived on the scene.


	6. They arrive Part II

A light breeze blew through the open windows of Orange Star High. A few leaves blew in onto the tiled floor, but mainly it brought a refreshing sense some of the students on the hot summer day. Some. For most were too busy milling about chatting on the latest gossip – Son Gohan.

The boy who was the newly discovered son of Son Goku, friend of Bulma Briefs, her husband, Yamcha the Bandit (and baseball player), and… and… who else knew!?! Rumors spread like wildfires at OSH, but the news of Son Gohan went faster than the speed of light.

Gohan was the new boy wonder. He was actually a spy for the government. He was a prince from a foreign country taking a 'break' from palace duties. He was a talk show host trying to get the 'inside scoop' on teen life. He was an actor doing a TV. reality show. He was whatever came out of someone else's mouth. By lunch time, he was the biggest piece of news that hit since OSH since Joann and Kyle broke up after going steady for three years. That was big. 

This was bigger. MUCH bigger. There were many reactions to this.

Some kids scoffed. 'Next thing you'll be telling us he's Sayiaman!' 

Other kids were shocked. 'Really? …wow! …serious? Are you sure? He blew up the gym wall? Maybe we shouldn't have called him nerd boy for so long… Wow!' 

There were the gossipers 'Sure, he blew up the wall… but he also evaded the police for ten years… that's what I bet, a child criminal or something. I'm sure of it.' 

Then there were those that weren't so surprised. 'See, I told you! He was weird from the beginning! He's an alien… isn't it obvious? He's come to take over the world! Run for your lives!' But all they got was strange looks, and were stuffed in their lockers by jocks - to get them to shut up.

Other than that, lunch was pretty normal.

~*~*~*~*~

Bulma sighed as she handed the check to the principal. This happened WAY to often. She should just open a savings account for Vegeta entitled 'Money for when Vegeta blows things up'! But then again, she had long gotten used to it. Gohan was not taking it well, either. He was already a tad to pale… he had just fainted?

She strolled over to Goku and Videl, who were desperately trying to revive the poor boy. 

"What's up Goku? Gohan wouldn't just faint for anything. What's wrong now?" Realizing her statement was correct the rest of the gang gathered closely around the fallen boy, Vegeta in the back, muttering about weakling half-breeds.

"I'll tell you once Gohan is back on his feet." 

Vegeta snorted with impatience. Pushing through a group of kids that had gathered around the fighters, he turned to Goku. 

"Lift the brat up Kakarrot!" He commanded. Goku did as he said, and before anyone could do anything, he punched Gohan in the stomach. Gohan's eyes snapped opened immediately, and he exhaled tightly. He was thrown back a little, but in Goku's strong grip he didn't move much. Instead, when Goku let go, he fell on his knees and took a few very deep breaths. 

Slowly he stood up, much to the amazement of his classmates. There was a collective gasp as he brought his head up and smiled. "Gawd Vegeta. That kinda hurt, a little easier next willya?" Many kids began backing off, the rest were dispersed as Vegeta emitted a low growl and gave a look that read 'Get lost – now.'

Gohan's former good nature changed dramatically as he remembered why Vegeta had to give him the rude awakening. He quickly faced his father. 

"When will they get here?" He asked, dead serious.

"I really don't know, son, but I think we will be okay. We have you, Vegeta, and me – not to mention Trunks and Goten. They can handle the Ginyu Force no problem, maybe even Freiza and Kold."

"Kakarrot – what in the hell are you babbling about now?"

"Oh yeah, Vegeta! Well, King Kai just telepathically informed me that Cell and all the other guys – The Kold family and the Ginyu Force – escaped form hell and now are making there way to earth. They should be here pretty soon, I guess."

"Oh! Well that's wonderful, Kakarrot! What are we going to do, invite them for tea!?!? Sometimes your stupidity amaz-" 

CLANG!!!!

Vegeta's held his head, waiting for his head to stop vibrating. From the corner of his eye, he saw the banshee wielding her weapon of doom. That thing was more powerful than any sword, and in her hands, it sent a shudder down his spine. After hearing a coo from his dearly beloved wife *coughsaracasmcoughcough* he knew that the banshee had truly arrived.  

He opened his eyes, and examined the area. From the start, their was Kakarrots first brat, looking quite serious, then their was the brats mate, who was extremely confused, then their was the ever-oblivious Kakarrot, their was his mate and the banshee talking about shopping and admiring the banshee's Frying Pan… *damn, now I have TWO things to worry about* …and then my brat and Kakarrots youngest brat are… where the hell are they? *Just peachy. THREE things. They'll be spending a week with me in the GR if they do anything!*

Little did he know, Gohan, who had remembered his fathers words about Trunks and Goten taking the Ginyu Force, also noticed the boys mysterious absence, and was thinking the exact same thing. *If they do anything, ANYTHING, they will spend a week in the GR with me AND Vegeta!* 

Poor Goten and Trunks, for they were formulating a plan right now. 

~*~*~*~*~

Krillen, 18, Master Roshi, and Marron were outside, either sparring, playing with dolls, looking at… magazines. All of a sudden, three of the heads snapped up, gazing wide-eyed at the sky. 

As if their voices would make all hell break loose, Krillen whispered to his wife, "Dear, lets go find Goku and the others! Maybe they'll now something about this!"

"Its Cell! When I get my hands on him…" Just then, Marron came up and tugged on her pant leg. "Mommy – what's a cell?" 18 looked at her daughter, that only the trained eye could see was full of love. 

"Krillen, you're right, lets go!" 18 scooped up Marron, and Krillen grabbed Master Roshi [not like that!] and they flew off in the direction of their friends ki's.

~*~*~*~*~

They landed in a short time, and looking around, they easily spotted their friends. All they had to do was follow the cloud of smoke billowing into the sky from  giant hole in the wall. They scene they came upon would be considered comical to the untrained eye.

Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma had dead-serious expressions, though Bulma was throwing some dagger-looks at Vegeta every once in a while. Videl was sitting looking rather confused, while Chichi was bustling around her, talking about weddings and grandchildren.  Then there was a dazed, yet semi-serious looking Yamcha leaning against a wall for support.  

Krillen was the first to respond. Running over to Goku, who had just noticed them, he said – "Goku! We need to get out of here! We felt them! Cell, Frieza, Kold, and the Ginyu's! All of them! They're coming!"

Goku took a long sigh. "Yeah Krillen, we know." Then, without waiting for Krillen to respond, he turned to the others. "Well looks like they're here." Krillen blinked, astonished, while the Z fighters started 'loosening up' for the upcoming fight. But what they didn't expect was the voice that came from around the 'doorway.'

"What? Aren't you going to let us in?" And it was none other than Freiza.

A/N – Thanks for being patient with me. I know I probably lost a LOT of reviewers, but – and I can't say its not my fault, because it is – I am truly sorry. So, here it is, the next chappie will be in a couple of days to one week! Please review! 


	7. Bond talk for beginners

"Dad???"

"Kakarrot???"

"Goku???"

Goku winced as the three screamed, practically in his ear, at the same time. "Uh…hi guys?" Then, as he looked at Yamcha, sprawled upon the floor, "Whoa! What happened here!?!" 

"More important – what are you doing here?" (As if the dying man sprawled upon the floor isn't important enough…)

"Uh… I'm here for the Career thing. I'm supposed to do a presentation after lunch or something!" *Son Grin*

All others  - *Blink. Blink. Sweatdrop*

The astonishment was short lived though – for the Z fighters that is. Scores of students piled into the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of the celebrity group.  Gohan paled slightly at the growing number of students, now attracted to the scene.  He called over to his dad and pulled him over to one side, taking note of his little 'group.' Bulma stood over a cringing Vegeta, screaming at him at the top of her voice. Gohan and Goku both winced visibly. Then there was Goku, looking rather confused, and his mini-me and Trunks sitting rather bored-looking on the sidelines. *I will not kill Dende, I will not kill Dende – I am going to KILL Dende!*

~*~*~*~*~

On Kami's Lookout, Dende was humming pleasantly to himself. He would make things a LOT worse for Gohan before he left. Yes – he already begun to his bags packed, for Dende was a serious practical joker, and he knew his limit, and the golden rule. If at first you succeed, try and try again. _Then run_. Dende had added the last part himself, after having to spend a month in Mexico for pulling something on Vegeta and Bulma. He estimated two weeks in Bermuda would do this time. But at least he still had a couple hours to muse.    

~*~*~*~*~

"So, Vegeta blew up Yamcha again, huh? I don't think either will ever learn! Sheesh!" Goku commented as Gohan finished his tale. "Well, I have a couple sensu's. Why don't you give him one Gohan." 

Gohan breathed in relief. "Thanks dad!" he called over his shoulder as he ran over to the well-done Yamcha. He crushed the sensu bean and fed it to Yamcha, who immediately sprang up, much to the surprise of the students. Especially, the one and only, Videl.

"Gohan! What just happened here! How did he get hurt? Huh? _and_ how is he just instantly healed. I want some answers Son Gohan!" ' I'll figure you out Gohan! Maybe it'll be today!' 

"Uh… what'll be today Videl?" 

Goku blinked. Videl hadn't said anything about today, did she? Then he got it. "Ooh…" 

~ What's 'Ooh…' Goku? ~

~ Umm… Gohan and Videl are bonding ~

~ GRANDCHILDREN! ~ From over 500 miles away, Goku could practically see the stars in his wife's eyes.

~ … ~

~ I'm NOT missing my chance… Oh! Grandchildren! And what about the wedding? Oh.. so much to do, so little time! I need to … ~  

Goku tuned out his wife as he turned to the scene at hand.

~*~*~*~*~

In the 439-mountain area, Chichi walked outside her simple little home. With her frying pan stashed subtly in her secret pocket (where else does she keep that thing!?!), she called out at the top of her lungs, which is quite loud. 

"PIIIIICCCCCOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOO!!!" 

Meditating by his waterfall, Piccolo heard the call and tuned in to the 'banshee' – the nickname he had borrowed form Vegeta. Knowing that his ears wouldn't get to rest until she got a response, he quickly took off in the direction of the Son household. 

Landing silently on the yard, he managed to catch a glimpse of the frying pan, still soaked from it's washing, disappear into the inter-dimensional pocket.

"Piccolo – take me to Orange Star High, please?" The question was innocent; Chichi even gave a touch of Goten's Puppy Eyes (or whatever you call 'em). Only people who knew Chichi knew what that kind of question was. It wasn't a question, it was a demand.  

Piccolo knew that he was going to end up taking her, no matter what, but he was in a foul mood. Dende had just played some joke on him (giving him pink hair ^.^) and it had just worn off – now his meditation had to be disturbed! With a grunt, he paced over to Chichi and slung her over his shoulder, indifferent to the shouts and 'bangs' of the frying pan upon his green skull.

~*~*~*~*~

Videl was baffled. No – make that extremely baffled. First, that short man took a gun – that she hadn't even seen – and blasted a hole through gym wall. She didn't no of ANY gun that powerful. Then she finds out he fired it at a guy – and he survived! Not only that, but one moment he was sprawled on the floor, practically dying, and the next he's jumping around as if he had never been hit at all!

AND EVERYBODY WAS ACTING AS IF IT WERE NORMAL! 

This slowly mixed in with all the other things that had happened already. The fact that Gohan kept muttering something about a bond and she could hear his thoughts, Gohan knew Bulma Briefs, Yamcha, and Son Goku was his father! And she thought SHE had connections. Gohan this and Gohan that! She was surprised her head didn't explode.

~*~*~*~*~

Gohan was pained by the fact that EVERYTHING had gone wrong today, but he had had those days before. But this – oh THIS – was more. His family and friends were seemingly determined to RUIN his entire life, or at least publicly. Slowly, inch-by-inch, his hit list was growing. Not only that, but he was sure that Videl's stare was about to bore a hole into his skull. Damn she could stare! 

~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta was not happy. Neither was Bulma. That could only mean trouble. But, lucky for Gohan, Bulma ended her yelling and both were content to just stare intently at each other in a silent battle, or at least out loud. Inside, with the use of the handy-dandy-bond-speak, Vegeta was cursing so much it would 'frizzle you auntie's whiskers' [1] and Bulma was shouting loud enough to make any Saiyains ears bleed, and a human to bust an eardrum. 

~VEGETA, HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! HE WAS _MY_ FRIEND! ~

~Woman, the !@#$^* bastard had no right to touch you! You are MY mate! NO one touches what belongs to the Saiya-jin No Ouji! ~

~OH WHAT, SO I'M YOUR PROPERTY NOW HUH? HUH, MISTER? OR EXCUSE, ME, YOUR _MAJESTY! ~_

~ Humph! Still, that !@#$% weakling was !@#$ groping you! One inch lower and I could have said that you were having SEX! ~  

~HE'S MY _FRIEND_, HE WOULDN'T DO THAT! IT'S JUST YOUR IMAGINATION! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WAS PUNCH HIM OR SOMETHING! BUT NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! DO YOU REALLY KNOW _HOW_ MUCH I PAY A YEAR IN _DAMAGE_ COSTS? OVER 1 !@#$%^& MILLION DOLLARS! THIS ALONE IS GONNA COST WHO KNOWS HOW MUCH AND I'LL PROBABLY HAVE TO PAY OFF TONS OF PARENTS WHO ARE GONNA SUE US AND…~

~ Well I wasn't the one that wanted to go on this stupid trip. I could have just stayed home and trained, and you wouldn't have to put up with me, even though there is nothing to complain about…~

~ Wait wait wait, nothing to complain about! NOTHING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT! VEGETA! YOU SON OF A !@#$%  ^&*()!@#  $%^&*()……. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the inconvenience, but I have to announce, that for the poor virgin ears of our viewers, we do not say what was actually said during this event. Thank you, now back to our story… 

~*~*~*~*~

~…Humph. ~

~*~*~*~*~

Trunks and Goten sat in a corner, quietly whispering to themselves. Unfortunately for Gohan, they went unnoticed, and they quietly snuck out through the crowd of teenagers, with that familiar glint in their eye. 

~*~*~*~*~

Yamcha was pissed. He REALLY wanted to hit Vegeta, for many things. One, for stealing his girl. Two, for calling him 'weak' so many times. Three, for blasting him to near-death one to many times.  Four, for always picking on HIM. 

*But you deserved it. You cheated on Bulma, you lost her…* He had no idea where this voice was coming from. [2] 

*Well, that's not a point…* 

*You ARE weak compared to him*

*So…*

*Because you try to hit on Bulma even though you know they are Bonded, and she ever won't love you again…*

*What is this – pick on me day! Even _I'm_ picking on myself!*

*Lastly, he picks on YOU because of… all of the above.*

*That's comforting…*

So Yamcha continued to wrestle in his mind, while on the outside, he was seemingly leaning against a wall, meditating.

~*~*~*~*~

Dende sighed. Yes, his plan was perfect. Perfect. *Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha-* 

Unfortunately, Mr. Popo came rushing to his side, interrupting his thoughts. Mr. Popo held his hand aloft, revealing a letter which he held in it. 

"Dende sir, a letter from King Yemma – he said it was urgent." 

Dende snatched the parchment from Popo chubby black hand, eyeing it carefully. He set down his Pina Colada and carefully opened it. He scanned the beginning of letter, in anticipation of what was to come. He cringed, it didn't look good. This looked like a type of letter that was saying his powers were going to be revoked. But as he got down to the middle, where the actual topic was addressed, he read much slower, taking in every word.

And his eyes nearly popped out of his eyes.

Absent-mindedly, he dropped the letter on the floor, and mechanically walked back towards his quarters. He needed to pack more. MUCH more.  His mind raced as all he could think of was… why me? 

He now kind of felt for what Gohan was going through, but feared for what Gohan might do to him. Then again, he could always tell him that this WASN'T his fault.  He had had a plan. Nothing could have ruined it. But it was ruined. 

As Mr. Popo watched the dazed god make his way to the building, he picked up the letter, and he read.

_Dear Dende, God of Earth,_

_We are very sorry to inform you that due to certain circumstances, we will be having to make a few adjustments in your usual activities._

_First, we would like to inform you that your activities in meddling with the lives of Earthlings could be harmful to your position. Heed this warning, you know we mean it. _(*insert cringe*) __

_ Second, we would like to inform you that, this being the 7th anniversary of the android Cell's death, he will be given one day to return to the living world. This is where the unfortunate part begins. _

_Cell was locked in a cage with many other tyrants – including the Kold family and the Ginyu force – with the help of a being named Picon. Regrettably, when let out of his cage, he over-took the ogre's there, and all of the captives were able to escape, and accompany Cell to the living world._

_ From what we have discovered, these runaways are on a direct course for Earth. With the aid of the Saiyains, I believe this might be a fairly easy task to take them into custody. Please notify them immediately – we will be sending ogre's to pick them up once the job is done. Thank you. _

_                                                                King Yemma._

Mr. Popo sighed. This was not good, and it seems that with Dende in his state of shock, he would be the one to deliver the news. Oh well. He concentrated his energy, trying to get a signal to Goku. 

~*~*~*~*~

~ Goku…~

~ Mr. Popo? Is that you? ~

~ Yes Goku, it is me. I have some news to deliver. Not good news, I'm afraid. ~

~Well, you can tell me. ~

~Yes, you're right. Well, it seems that Cell, Frieza, Kold, and the Ginyu Force have escaped from hell, and are coming you're way…~

~ Gosh Popo! When will they get here? ~

~I'm not sure, Goku…~

~Thanks anyway, Popo ~

~ Good Luck, my friend. ~ 

Goku spun around, looking slightly nervous. He didn't know how Gohan would take it. "Erm… Gohan?"

"Yes, Tousan?"

"Eh, I just got a message from Mr. Popo, and eh, well… Funny story actually…" *insert Son Grin*

"Just tell me dad."

"Oh, yeah, well… you see… Cellandtheresofhisfriends,theginyuforceandthekolds-escapedfromhellandnowtheyarecomingtoearthandwehavetostopemandwell…that's about it!"

"Oh, well that's sim- WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

**A/N – I am really sorry I didn't update, but things have been hectic. First, I had TONS of end-of-the-year-homework. Second, I lost my Internet for about three weeks. Third, this is an eight-page long story, so you must give me some credit. Fourth, my first version (which was 6 pages) got deleted, so I had to re-write. Fifth, Fanfiction.net had the hard-drive problem, so I couldn't upload for a week. Sixth, my server sometimes won't allow me to go on it – that '502 connection failure' thing, and the list goes on and on and on and on… **

**[1] – Its from Redwall – I'm not sure just which book it's from, though I think Beau says it from Legend of Luke, or Basil from one of the Redwall books he's in. P.s. – that's a really good book (series). I recommend it!**

**[2] – The TRUTH sneaks into Yamcha's brain…**

**S.E. - I am really sorry. I swear. Somebody should shoot me. **

**M.T. – *Aims the gun***

**S.E. – Funny! But sadly, no one would write the story if I died, so… I AM INVINCIBLE, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No, but really, I am truly sorry, out of the bottom of my heart, I really WANTED to update, but I haven't been able to, because of the many things above, and writers block and much, much more.**

**M.T. – Sure…**

**S.E. – You wanna bet?!?!**

**M.T. – I could take you down any time.**

**S.E. – Sure…**

**M.T. – You wanna bet!?!? *powers up into SS***

**S.E. – I made you say the same thing – Ha, Ha, Ha!**

**M.T. – Whatever. *Fires ki blast***

**S.E. - *crispy* Well, I better to be going *limps off to regen. tank* so, cya next time! **

**M.T. – Please Review! **


	8. Introductions and Serious Thoughts

**A/N – Yeah, I am back. I know, it did take a while, but not three months! *laughs nervously***

**M.T. – Yes, this chapter, actually is rather serious, a little break from the funny stuff, but we will be back with a LOT of stuff later. Which SHOULD be up in a few days. *looks meaningfully at Sapphire Eyes***

**S.E. – Yesh, of course. So… no new updates really. OH! I forgot to mention. **

**M.T. – Senior moment?**

**S.E. – NO! Shut. Up.  Anyway… My 'Bond That Binds Us' story… Got 2 fricking reviews!!!! [Thankx to those who did] That story is like my best yet. So…sorry, but I decided not to update. Instead, I'm going to write the whole entire thing, THEN post. I better get more reviews. If not, I'll just take time off this story to write it. *glares furiously***

**M.T. -  *backs away* O.o**

**S.E. - *nice and cheery again* Anyway… on with the show!**

Frieza. There were many snarls form the z gang, in contempt for the villain – nod not only for him. The Ginyu force, Cell, and the rest of the Colds were present. Many students in the hall screamed at the site of the former terrorizer of the world, and the ugly… alien things. A scream could be heard from the principals office, which was down the hallway, as the principal shrieked to the 911 emergency receiver.

"I NEED HERCULE HERE!  YES, CELL IS HERE WITH A BUNCH OF GOONS! KAMI HELP US, GET ANYONE! SAIYAMAN, WHOEVER! HURRY!"

Goku just sighed. "What's all the fuss about… its not like that guy can beat Cell anyway. Sheesh." 

Unfortunately for him, Videl heard him. " WHAT!?! Are you calling my father a fraud!?!?!?!"

Goku backed away, holding his ears. "Um… no?" he answered meekly.

"Seems the brats mate is just as bad as his baka fathers mate." Vegeta ever-so-nicely stated. 

Gohan went bright red "She's NOT my mate Vegeta!"

Vegeta just smirked. "She will be soon." Gohan sighed. Technically, if they where bonding…but Videl, with him? No way. He could just use that mental barrier thing Vegeta used when he was in space training for the androids, until it faded away. Sure that would work. He wouldn't ever have to even TALK to Videl again. I mean, he was just a nerd… and she was the daughter of the 'all famous' Hercule. There was no possible chance. Then again, was that what he wanted? He shook the thoughts from his head.

As he looked at the escapes, he could notice that each one of them had seemingly chosen a 'partner.' Freiza was staring intently at Vegeta and Goku. The Ginyu force had chosen Yamcha, Krillen, and 18, [note – When Yamcha was dead, King Kai invited the Ginyu Force to his home planet? So, the Ginyu force remembers him from there. The Ginyu Force remembers Krillen from when they fought with him on Namek. 18, was just standing nearby.] all three hiding Marron from view. Kold and Cooler had joined Freiza, staring at both Vegeta and Goku. Lastly, Cell came up, and stood directly in front of him.

"Well, well, Gohan!" he said in his overly haughty voice. "It seems we meet again. Unfortunately, this time, I won't die. You see, we have all been training, much, MUCH harder… unlike you." Gohan snarled, his Saiyan side taking over for a moment at the thought of the threat. But, as soon as it had started, he was back to normal, nerdy Gohan. Videl couldn't believe her eyes. Everything she had ever known was slowly fading around her, and it was all his fault. Nerdy Gohan. Really, she didn't mind – she knew her father was bloated, but what she was hearing… couldn't be true? Could it? She let her anger get the better of her. She punched him.

"Gohan! What are you hiding now!?! How does Cell know YOU! My FATHER defeated Cell!"

Cell looked at the girl in surprise. He looked to Gohan. "Are you a father?" 

Gohan invented a new shade of red. 

A/N  - Short, I know! Next one will be longer. P.S.  – I'm going back to my mom's soon, so I will be able to update chapter 6! ttyl – R & R!

P.S. – Follow the arrows, then push the button at the bottom!

|

V

|  
V  
|  
V  
|  
V  
|  
V  
|  
V


	9. Important Note!

Important note - I advise going and reading the last few lines from chapter 5, reading the next chapter, then reading a few lines from 7, at least, just to remember and keep in the same frame, then you can go on and know what I'm talking about. I decided to post it as chapter 9 (technincally you could consider it 10, since im posting this note as a chapter, so. whatever.) so that people would know that it was out and stuff. yeah. 11 will be out soon.  
  
Also, I will be leaving it the exact same as when I left it - I haven't even opened the document, so it is exactly the same - no new authors notes or anything. Why? I'm lazy, that's why. Cya later 


	10. This is the song that never ends

A/N - Goddamn-ness! Sorry if this is all crappy, but I can't open Microsoft Word - or any documents that are in Word! I somehow managed to work in word- pad, but it sucks ass - its been tuff, but ill make it. Sorry this took so long to put up, but there was the whole NC-17 thing, then i turned around, went to update and it doesn't work! *grumbles*  
  
M.T. - Please forgive!  
  
S.E. *depressed* on with the show...  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl couldn't help but blush a little (she was magenta) at the comment, but was still shocked that Gohan not only stood his ground in front of Cell, but Cell knew him. Once again, she had the impending feeling that she was going to explode  
  
Videl swiveled around and noticed that everyone in Gohan's party was the same way - Seemingly fearless in the face of the perpetrators. She took at good look at them - it looked like they didn't have a chance. These creatures had muscles bulging from every inch of their body - Gohan's friends didn't, quite frankly, their was no way they were fighters, even the lowest of fighters at her dads gym had more muscle than these guys.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan was slowly becoming RED again, and after a few moments was back to normal, then went to a deathly pale. Yet as Videl watched Gohan show the colors of the rainbow, she saw that he wasn't really scared, or anything. Though she wouldn't admit it on her life, on the inside she was screaming to run away, piss in her pants. or something. Her father would be brave. I mean, he was a selfish, egocentric, self-absorbed.[*sings* this is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends.*sings forever* lamp chops!].. bastard, but he DID defeat Cell, and she was HIS daugh- wait wait wait, what did Cell say about Gohan being her father when she said her father beat Cell. She felt like she was going to explode. She did, on Gohan.  
  
"SON GOHAN!!!!!!!! WHAT DID HE MEAN ABOUT YOU BEING MY FATHER!! HERCULE SATAN IS MY FATHER! THE MAN WHO DEFEATED CELL! WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT! YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW SON GOHAN OR I SWEA-"  
  
By now just about everyone within a one mile radius of Videl was cringing, and poor Gohan, who happened to be at the middle of all this, held his ears with all his might, but couldn't help the small trickle of blood that came from them. Fortunately, Cell came to his rescue [ironic, isn't it?] and smacked Videl lightly, sending her into a nearby wall., out to the courtyard, where a group of students swarmed around her. She stood up shakily, her faced a little bruised and a few trickles of blood cascading down her face, with bruises on her arms where she had skidded a little. [Like at the tournament w/ Spovovitch, only just on her face] But she fell down again, finding it hard to stay on her feet. She wished she could have seen over the crowd of kids, but unfortunately, she was 'stuck' on the ground.  
  
Just then, Erasa and Sharpener pushed through the crowd, to help rescue the daughter of Hercule from the mob of panicked teens. Rushing to her aid, the blonde ditz was immediately their for her friend, whether the world was going to end or not. She wasn't a complete ditz, ya know.  
  
"Come on Videl! We're gonna get you outta here."  
  
Sharpener also gave in his two cents - he could brag about 'saving' the daughter of Hercule later. "Yeah babe, wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything."  
  
"Wow. Thanks for being so considerate Sharp." Videl stated ever so sarcastically, looking at her bruised form. Last thing she needed was to be out of commission - her dad was on the other side of the world doing press conferences! She was the world's only hope. but what about Gohan and all his friends?  
  
Maybe his father and all his buddies could do this, I mean; he was former world champion, and he could still be fighting and training and all. [The naiveness of Videl makes me laugh.] Maybe she should just sit back and watch, for a little while.  
  
Thinking to hereslf, she barely even noticed the fact that the students were no longer trying to crowd her, or were even trying to move. All were frozen, staring at the spot where the strange crowd was...  
  
Or had been.  
  
  
  
S.E. *still depressed* cliffie! who-ho...  
  
M.T. If anyone (please anyone!) can help or knows how to fix it when Word does that 'winword has done an illegal operation and must close...' thing, please email at ssj2li@aol.com  
  
S.E. Why don't YOU fix o-so-smart-son-of-BULMA!  
  
M.T. - *nervously* please read and reveiw! 


	11. Erasa has ties with the mob?

Career Day  
  
  
Goku, the quick thinker he was, was easily able to round up everyone - with the element of super-speed and suprise - touching them just enough so that he could quickly teleport to a far-away and barren area. Unfortunately enough, it happened to be the exact same spot the Cell Games were held all those years ago.   
  
Gohan let out a little moan, then straightened up. Upon a familiar battle ground, it set him straight in the mood for a battle. Most of the warriors were a little dizy, not used to the instant transmission. Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, 18, and Krillen were the only ones really alert at the time. A few more seconds were all anyone needed to adapt to the sincere atmosphere. All the Z fighters grouped on one side of the line, all the badies on the other.   
  
No one made a move for several moments, then all of a sudden, an explosion took place. The Z fighters outnumbered the escapees, both in numbers and in strength. Even Yamcha, the weakest of all of the warriors, was able to hold his own - for a few minutes at least.  
  
After a good 10 minutes, Yamcha fell to the ground, and before he had manged to get up, Cell had moved from his fight with a non-powered-up Vegeta [Vegeta was still winning] to pin Yamcha underfoot. He laughed out loud at the incompitence of his opponents.  
  
"My my, it seems we have the upper hand here. Without a threat on Earth, it seems Earth's valiant forces have been slacking!"  
  
Vegeta snorted, as did many others. Krillen chose to speak for everyone when he disentangled himself from a fight with Jeice, and loudly commented. "How stupid can you be? Yamcha's only human - besides, he quit fighting years ago. I might be no Saiyan, but I can hold my own ten times better than him! And are you really dumb enough to think the Saiyans would stop training?"  
  
Cell stopped dead in his tracks, bringing his gloating to a halt and lifting his hand to rub his chin in thought. "Hmm... let me think for a second-"  
  
Unfortunately, he was interupted by Vegeta's foot.   
  
"One second too late andriod! And since when did you start thinking?" He smirked at the grasshopper-like creature below him, powering up enough to knock him out, and yet get a little whimper out of the Andriod before he passed out. "Hmm.. didn't think so."  
  
In classic Anime style, the living dead evil-doers fell over, astounded that their strongest warrior was fallen, and hadn't even landed a descent punch. Frieza sat Indian style, a pouting look splayed across his face. "Well...this sucks."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Videl looked on in silence, as well as the rest school, opened mouth. They were there two seconds ago... how could they all just disappear?!?   
  
"Where are they...."  
  
" They were just there..."   
  
"Cell and gohans friends, thats right..."  
  
"Are you sure that it was them...?"  
  
"Maybe it was something we ate... the cafeteria food didn't look that good?"  
  
"Does it EVER look good?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
All of the sudden, the minds of our incredibly gullible - and stupid - teenage generation switched gears. They rallied together, now focused on the outside lunch area, staring away from the scene of Gohan's incident. Several of the students body leaders had jumped on tables that were scattered around the grounds - calling out to their fellow students to help them strike against the evil cafeteria food.   
  
Erasa slowly let her gaze shift to the protest, cooing in the way only a very, very dumb blonde can. Sharpener was the first to notice this, and immeidately began to call out to the helpless one.  
  
"NO!!! Erasa! Don't listen to them - Don't look at the light!" Sharpener cried  
  
Erasa cocked her head to the side, a slightly dazed expression in her eyes, and began taking a few steps forward. "I can't help it... its so, so... bueatiful! [A bugs life! I couldn't resist!] The students rise to meet the unreasonable demands that adults set up! The cry of the man against the machine - that we are expected to follow... well - NO MORE!" She balled her hands into fists, bringing them up as if ready to fight. "It's wonderful... bueatiful! This generation will prevail - we will win! No more will we listen to our oppressors, who demand so much of us, and give us nothing in return, but disgusting slop!" She then proceeded to run towards the mob - and join them in their... 'fight' for justice.  
  
"NO!!!!!" Sharpener cried, reaching out for her, but it was too late. Videl placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sharpener - She joined the dark side... theres nothing we can do. Stop - before it claims you too!" Though Sharpener was a little... Sharpener, he was still her good friend.   
  
"No..." Sharpener put his head in hands. "It's my fault... I should have seen it coming. She was too blonde for her own good... WHY KAMI WHY!?!?!?!?!?" He screamed, calling out to the skies.  
  
But it went unnoticed by anyone, except for Videl, who looked on her friend with sympathy. Sharpener, by now, had dropped to his knees and began cursing himself outloud. Videl couldn't help but take a look at the group, that had claimed her friend.  
  
She, of course, was unaffected, having NO school spirit whatsoever. Erasa was only taken because she blonde and thus, dumb and cheerleader-ish. As she looked on upon the crowd, she happened to catch a glimpse of her possesed friend, who had jumped up onto a table, along with the whole entire group of people. They, in this act, continued to rant and rave, the only new thing was that they were a few feet taller than every one, but to them it seemed like they could rule the world.  
  
Unfortinately, one of them thought of it as well. Mad with idea of power, this student called out to his fellow comrades, telling them his idea. The teens thought this a very good idea, as all were crazed with... something, and took off into large tanks, which just happened to be there at the moment. They weren't there before - but they were there now, and who question it?   
  
Obviously, they were just MENT to rule the world.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Dende sat upon his lookout, chuckling at the scene displayed in his minds eye. Placing the thought of ruling the world in that kids mind went great! Being a god paid off so much! Next time he saw Elder Mori, he would give Mori the best golf swing his godly power could handle.  
  
His bags were packed: he had enough Pina Colada formula to last for a few years, a months worth of clothes, and food could be materialised. He was ready to go at a moments notice. He knew of a guy who could... give him protection. After all, the Supreme Kai needed a good laugh.  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
Dende was busy mingling with other planetary Gods at the InterGalactic God Reunion, when he came upon a short fellow that he didn't recognise. After having a drink or two [or three or four or five or...], Dende was currently seeing TWO unfamiliar, blurry - yet idnetical - faces.   
  
"H*ick*elooo! My name ish Dande, Gud Of *ick* Earsth. Nish to *ick* meet yo."  
  
The strange figure chuckled. "Well, Dande, Gud of Earsth," he repeated the drunken god exactly, making the other Gods around them laugh. "It seems you have had a taste of our 'special' punch."  
  
Dende also laughed, regain his senses for a few moments. "Well, Mr's, it was bery good. Best punch I ever hade, besides the one from Frieza."  
  
"Frieza?" The strange man's tone became serious, "And you live to tell the tale?'  
  
'Well, atualliery, I died, but was rebibed when my friend, Goku, killed him."  
  
"Oh... you know Son Goku?"  
  
"Why, yesh as a matters of fat..."  
  
  
~*~ End Flash Back ~*~  
  
  
Dende's train of thought was interrupted when he emitted an extremely large belch, courtesy of one to many Pina Colada's. Interrupted so, he focused his attention back to his victims.   
  
'Gohan,' he thought with unrestrianed glee, 'At the end of this you're gone want to turn me into a Dende-ka-bob, but when you try to eat me, you'll choke on me!'  
  
And so, he let out his newly-acquired evil laugh resonate around the lookout, "Muahahahahahahahahah *ick* ahahahaha  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahah."  
  
Behind him, Popo felt a shiver run down his spine. 'When he decided to get an evil laugh... he did a very good job."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OOOOH! What happened after the mysterious stranger found out Dende knew Goku? Who was he, anyway?   
  
Mirai Trunks - Will the students take over the world? Will Videl and Sharpener be able to save Erasa?  
  
S.E. - Will Videl find out Gohan's secrets? Will the badies go back to Otherworld?  
  
Mirai Trunks - Will Frieza ever stop saying 'this sucks?'  
  
S.E. - Well, thats for me to know, and you to find out, next time on Career Day!  
  
Mirai Trunks - And on the more serious note...  
  
S.E. - Yes! It's Done, and rather well I must say - it was also much longer, as promised, Sorry if there are any errors, but I still don't have Word *cries*  
  
Continuing, I had so much fun writing this chapter - I am truly out of my rut, So, instead of updating THIS mid-January, like my bio says, I will probably updating the NEXT chapter mid-January.   
  
Until then... Ja ne!  
  
P.S. - Reveiw   
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	12. Omake: Cookbook!

I found that a lot of peeps were confused with the last chapter, as the end of 11 and the beginning of 12 were a little unclear, especially with the long break between the two. If you were confused, email me with your questions, at SSJ2Li@aol.com. Title the email "CD questions." - if you have another non-CDay-related question, title it "SE questions."  
  
In Other News...  
  
Well, its seems that those questions that are 'for me to know and you to find out'....  
  
Nobody knows! I'm having a hard time figuring them out, so that YOU would like it, so I have decided...   
  
A POLL!!!  
  
What happened after the mysterious stranger found out Dende knew Goku?  
  
1.) The mysterious stranger also got drunk, and ended up becoming good friends with Dende, so Dende spilled his guts about Goku, etc?  
2.) The stranger kidnapped Dende after the party, and hypnotized him so that whenever he heard the word 'Rumpilstillsken', he would try to kill the Saiyains at all costs?  
3.) Other - Review with your answer. If I like it A LOT, I will use it. If not, I will use the idea with the most votes.  
  
Will Videl and Sharpener be able to save Erasa?  
  
1.) Yes?  
2.) No?  
3.) Maybe so? - (same as above)  
  
Will the badies go back to Otherworld?  
  
1.) Yes?  
2.) No?  
3.) Other - (same as above)  
  
  
And since I didn't want to write a whole chapter just on that, I have decided to write a small, non-related story! Yes, my own little side story, my very first Omake, as I think its called.   
  
The first ever DBZ Recipe Book! (Yes, first-ever, I even searched it, and there was no story like it.)  
  
This idea was given to me by my mom's kindergarten class, who have a little book that they make every year of their own recipes. There are so many really cute ones. She's done it for years, too. I laughed so hard reading the books. While these may not be cute, I guarentee at least one laugh. Anyway, they will be in this format - Name, Creator, Ingriedents, Instructions, and Notes.  
  
So, without further ado, here it it!!!  
  
  
THE Z SENSHI'S RECIPE BOOK.  
  
#1  
Inventor's Dish  
By Bulma Briefs  
  
Normal Kitchen Applainces  
Everything in the Refrigerator.  
Phone.  
  
Try to cook. Use all the food you have. Burn everything. Use phone, dial Pizza Hut for 100 pizzas.   
  
Notes: Serves 2 Saiyans.  
  
  
  
#2  
Sly Warrior's Meal  
By Vegeta Briefs  
  
None  
  
Find the Pizza Hut Delivery man. Kill him. Bring back pizzas to Onna and the Brat. Take Credit for pizza's.   
  
Notes: Serves no one - especially not Frieza. [Pun Intended]  
  
  
  
#3  
Namekian Shis-ka-bob  
By Son Gohan  
  
5 peices of Ki-roasted Dende Meat  
5 peices of Disemblowled Dende Meat  
5 peices of Strangled Dende Meat  
Pina Colada Juice  
  
After Dende completely ruins your life, kill him in various ways - listed in ingreidents above. Stick peices on a large stick. Cover in Pina Colada juice for sadistic revenge - making sure Dende is watching from other World.  
  
Notes: Feed to Toto. Serves 1 baby Dinosaur. A wonderful cure for a bad dose of revenge!  
  
  
  
#4  
Innocence Mush (a.k.a. Cutie Soup)  
By Son Goku & Goten  
  
Son Grin  
Cute Naiveness  
Adorable Face  
Carefree Attitude  
  
Show off this personality to anyone - positive to make their heart melt into a a bowl of mush!   
  
Notes: Serves as a great picker-upper when your down - even better than chicken soup! [So it isn't that funny - but its sweet!]  
  
  
  
#5  
Half-Evil Shrimps  
By Trunks Briefs and Marron _  
  
1 pint cocktail sauce  
1 pint extra-hot-hot-hot sauce (tell no one)  
A few pinches of spices  
A few pinches of super-salty-salty-salty salt (tell no one)  
A few peices of shrimp.   
1 cup of melted butter  
1 cup of expired, liquid salad dressing. (tell no one)  
  
Lightly Fry the shrimp, basting on the butter on the tip of the shrimp, while lightly applying the salad dressing to the tail end. After your done frying, sprinkle the spices on the tip, and the salt on the tail end, too. When served, put hot sauce and cocktail sauce in the same dish, mixing them together so it tastes like super-super-super hot cocktail sauce   
  
Notes: No doubt the hardest meal to make, this two-faced dish, on first bite, is savory, inventive [hint hint], and witty, powerful-tasting meal - a show of your good-guys heritage. But on a second bite - woah! This is true evil, showing your world-destroying evil alien and andriod side. The hot sauce as sunk in, and the salt just adds to the burn. And with expired salad dressing to top it off, this is definitely an truly evil concoction.  
  
[Side Notes: My DBZ variation of sweet and sour shrimp. Mmmmm... sweet and sour fried shrimp... I want seafood!]  
  
  
  
#6  
Veteran's Vegetable Salad  
By Son Chichi  
  
Peices of choppped Vegetables  
Peices of chopped Fruit  
Lettuce  
Salad Dressing  
Frying Pan  
1 large bowl  
  
Completely cover the bottom of the bowl with 3/4 of the lettuce. Put half of the peices of vegetables and fruit inside the bowl. Cover them with the rest of the lettuce, and cover that with the rest of the fruit and veggies. Mix together with salad forks or hands. Cover with a good amount of Salad Dressing. Use Frying Pan to keep away unwanted eaters.  
  
Notes: A rather easy dish, for tired veteran cookers, like Son Chichi. Serves however many, depending on the amount of fruit and lettuce.  
  
  
  
#7   
Pillsbury Pastries  
By Piccolo, Popo, and Dende  
  
Dragonballs  
Pillsbury DoughBoy  
  
A rare refinery, this dish can only be made on the light of a full moon, when Dende's is as drunk as hell. After being revived by the Dragonballs, Dende, being drunk, must have the sudden desire for pastries. Making the Pillsbury Doughboy out of dough he materialized, forcing him to make thousands of little pastries, all for him. Fortunately, Piccolo sees the poor little doughboy, and rescues him, telling Popo to watch him, while distributing the little pastreis all over the world in grocery stores, and giving the rights to them to some random man. But Dende is a god with a mission, and thus kidnapps his former creation, and makes him work again - whipping him across the stomach. Finally, Piccolo returns, knocks Dende out, and releases the Doughboy into the wild.   
  
Notes: You sick people! Why do you poke the Pillsbury Doughboy in the stomach? He is not laughing! He is whimpering in goddamn pain! Sickos - thats what you all are!  
  
[Side Note: This was a one-time occurence. Do NOT attempt to try this at home![  
  
  
  
#8  
Unlikely Duo  
  
Unknown, to anyone but themselves.  
  
Notes: Likely to shock your senses with deadly results, the first part of the platter is a vivacious bueaty - sure to rock (or destroy) your world! An unseemly counterpart to the first peice, the second goes hand in hand, dispite their outer appearance. Number two's sharp, yet powerful taste combined with its predessor, Number one [or 18...], forms a truly unique, and perfect couplet. If you are lucky to find the true recipe, which not many know (due to their 'unstable history'), you will be completely satisfied, guarenteed.  
  
  
  
#9  
Bachelors Mystery Bread  
By Yamcha & Puar, Tein & Choatzu  
  
A loaf of Bread  
  
Eat  
  
Notes: These 2 bachelor pairs [emphasize, emphasize] eat this bread alone... or do they???  
  
  
  
#10  
'Virgin' Jello  
By Master Roshi [Who else!?!?!]  
  
Any flavor Jello  
Round Bowl  
Pan  
1 Cherry  
  
Make Jello in the bowl pan. Make sure the jello is firm, turn bowl upside down on pan, so has a dome shape. Put Cherry on top.  
  
Notes: Seems normal, right? Ever seen Moulin Rouge - the "Like a Virgin" scene? Thats what I thought...  
  
[Side Note: For those of you who haven't seen it... I think you get the idea anyway.] 


	13. Angst for the poor!

Career Day By: Sapphire Eyes 

Last Time:

'Gohan,' he thought with unrestrained glee, 'At the end of this you're gone want to turn me into a Dende-ka-bob, but when you try to eat me, you'll choke on me!'

And so, he let out his newly-acquired evil laugh resonate around the lookout, "Muahahahahahahahahah *ick* ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah."

Behind him, Popo felt a shiver run down his spine. 'When he decided to get an evil laugh... he did a very good job."

Krillen and 18 were put in charge of the captives, and they would remain with them until their day was up. Gohan and the others returned to the school, much to Gohan's dismay. With a simple farewell, the Z fighters headed off for another exciting adventure at OSH.

~*~*~*~

Videl and Sharpener walked - albeit slowly – towards the cafeteria. It seems only a few of the students had been infected with "Cafeteria" fever, and so no teachers took notice. Hercule and the Satin city police had been called off; many figured the 'Cell sighting' was a just a false alarm.

So school had continued, minus 20 students, 2 demi saiyans, and a bunch of Career Day presenters. Videl sighed deeply, and stared awkwardly down at her feet. It seemed that the weirdest things ALWAYS happened to her! And none of them seemed to be good.

First, when she was 6, her mother died from strange, unknown disease: The thought still brought tears to her eyes.  That caused her father to withdraw into his training gym almost 24/7 – she didn't just lose her mother, she lost her whole family. Then, finally, her father won the World Martial Arts Tournament. That was weird in itself, for at the age of 11, she couldn't exactly grasp the power that her dad had – she had forgotten that he trained in his gym, all she knew was that he left her alone.

And on top of that, suddenly she was thrown into the spotlight, the daughter of the World Champion, the man who saved them all. If they ever invented it, the world would have named her the luckiest girl alive. _Yeah, right._

And now all this with Gohan, it was tearing everything she knew upside down. All these things she had deemed reality seemed to be so… fake. But then, when he smiled at her in his goofy way, it didn't seem that bad. _Wait, hold up Videl. What am I saying? 'That goofy smile of his?' UH – I shouldn't have let Erasa talked me into seeing all those chick flicks with her. Next thing you know when I ask him out on a date, I'll wear a dress…_

_WAIT, ASK HIM ON A DATE?!  I must be going insane! _

Videl snorted to herself, and although it was quite loud, it was lost upon her companion, who was lost in deep though as well. Well, deep for him anyway, which is closer to not-so-deep than deep.

_So, um… if Jenna goes out with me on Monday, and Kalyn on Tuesday, and Erica on Wednesday, that leaves me with 3 days to find a date for the dance on Saturday. Oh – I'm sooo cool it's not even funny. I'm irresistible with the ladies!_

Scratch that, VERY not-so-deep. Sharpeners thought's are as far away from deep as a five-year-old boy with a plastic shovel trying to dig a hole to China is. End of story.

~*~*~*~*~

Videl shook herself out of her thoughtful reverie as her the cafeteria came into view. For some reason, she felt like she just didn't want to face the rest of the school. That thought puzzled her, for she had no reason to feel that way. 

She resisted the urge to slap herself, and lifted her head proudly as she walked into cafeteria. Like it or not, she was the Champ's daughter, and no stupid inner-feeling was gonna make her bashful.

 Beside her, Sharpener mirrored her movements, but not for the same reasons. This was Sharpeners world – his kingdom. There were babes to be picked up, nerds to be picked on, and food to throw. Ah, this was the life. 

Both she and Sharpener got into the food line, but for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling. In fact, it was getting louder. Her insides were practically screaming – _GET OUT!!! _After a long debate with herself, Videl resigned to the fact that this feeling probably wasn't going to go away, and decided to go and reserve a table for her and Sharpener (and Gohan, if he ever came back!) outside.

"Hey – Sharp. I'm not feeling all that great, I'm gonna skip out on lunch today. I'll go outside and find us a table though, okay?" Sharpener began to nod, but it slowly fazed out as a red-head walked by in a mini skirt.

"Sharp?" Videl sighed – this day wasn't going very good not good at all.

 "Sharpener… oh Sharpener?" Videl cooed and adopted a sweet face, all the while her 'friend' stared over her shoulder at the swaying hips and barely-concealed butt retreating around the corner. He leaned over a bit to catch a last glimpse of the perfect figure, only to realize he'd bent down so he was eye-level with Videl. A very sweet looking Videl. Unfortunately, in Videl's dictionary, sweet can only be found when compared to sarcastic. 

"Paying attention now are we? You know, Sharpener, I've been having a rather tough day, a very _frustrating_ day…"

***GULP***

~*~*~*~*~

Gohan slumped against the tree outside. He and his friends had not been able to find a table large enough to accommodate them; and more importantly, their food. Therefore, they had chosen to set up a blanket underneath the shade of a large tree on the large campus of Orange Star. 

He just wanted to get away. If his life could get any worse, he would rather share a room with Cell in HFIL.  

Gohan sighed deeply, and glanced upward through the leaves of the tree at the cloudless sky. It seemed that the weirdest things ALWAYS happened to him! And none of them seemed to be good. **[1]**

It seems his whole life has just been one episode of weirdness after another. He had to rack his brain to think of all the different things that could be classified under 'Weird Shit.' Even so, he probably missed a few.

The Dragonballs, Nimbus, the Power Poll, Piccolo, the dinosaurs, the training, the flying, the friggin' tail… and that was before Raditz. Continuing; Raditz, being an alien, Dad dying, training with Piccolo, Nappa, Vegeta, the Ozaru formation, Dad being wished back, Namek, Frieza and his henchmen, Super Saiyain, being wished back to Earth…Dad's supposed death. 

Gohan brought his head forward, only to bring it back sharply against the tree. The tree shook with surprising force, making him flash an apologetic Son Grin at the others, who were busy stuffing there faces. They quickly turned their attention back to the food, and soon as they did, Gohan's grin slipped off his face. He didn't feel like smiling. Reminiscing about the pain of losing his father (and more than once) wasn't exactly the greatest thing to think about. Looking up once more, he tried to focus on the more recent things in life, even if they weren't any normal than the others.

Because, on top of that, suddenly he was thrown into the spotlight, the 'nerd boy' and the object of everyone's attention, both good (girls) and bad (everyone else). He just didn't want it. He wanted to be normal, but he didn't think that would ever happen. If they ever invented it, the world would have named him the most non-normal boy alive. _Lucky me.._

At least he had some good friends, like Videl. People like her helped keep his less-than-real life at least somewhat stable. She didn't smile much, nor did she offer the warmest company, but he knew deep down that she tried her best, and for that, he valued her company greatly. When she smiled, this life didn't seem that bad…

_ Hang on – Gohan, what are you thinking!? Dende must be planting thoughts in my mind…  right? If Videl knew I was thinking that, she'd want to punch me. Not that I wouldn't mind the close contact – ACK!! Stop thinking those thoughts. I must be going crazy!_

Unable to convince himself of anything at the moment, Gohan got up and started his way across the grounds. Oblivious to the cries of 'Where you going?' and 'What are you doing, brat?' he kept going, not really caring where his feet were taking him. 

~*~*~*~*~

Videl stomped out of the cafeteria, ignoring the stares of her fellow classmates. They had swarmed around her and Sharpener, but were now clearing a wide path for the obviously pissed off girl. 

Sharpener was left behind, a Styrofoam tray (once covered in food) smashed down on his head so that it hung around his neck like a pillory **[2]**. A black eye was forming in his left eye; the other was covered – as was the whole right side of his face - in what looked like mashed potatoes, gravy, and salad dressing.

Videl took each step deliberately. Forget her previous thoughtful mood. Now she was just pissed. She fumed as she made her way down to the hallway. Unlike in the cafeteria, she wasn't oblivious to the chatter and the gossip that went on behind hands. Most didn't even bother the discretion, but pointed and stared at her.

Videl made her way towards the library; where she found a group of giggling preps, with their over-done makeup, fake smiles, jeans that allowed their ass to fall out when they walked. As she made her way by them, they stopped talking for a moment, allowing her the oh-so-wonderful knowledge that they were sizing her up. She passed them and walked right out of the library, trying as hard as she could to ignore their harsh judgments, which were not whispers.

'Did you see her hair?' 'How primitive!' Laughs 'Does she have to wear the same clothes everyday? Does she wash even wash 'em?' 'Probably not!' More laughs. 

~*~*~*~*~

Videl ran into the bathroom, checking herself in the mirror. She didn't look that bad… did she? She tried to hold back tears. No matter how famous she was, no matter how hard she tried… she could never satisfy people. Could never trust them. Could never be herself with them.

After taking a few deep breaths, Videl felt her anger rise. She shoved open the door, and stalked out of the girls bathroom. 

~*~

Gohan scowled at the smiling students that he passed. His depressing thoughts had turned into angry ones – an old habit he had yet to break. After the Cell Games, he became somewhat resentful towards everyone and set apart from his friends and family. His newly-found Saiyan powers had their side effects, and his Saiyan temperament became all too obvious.  He had gotten over it in time, but he still had his moments. Gohan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down but falling miserable.

~*~

Videl scowled, her hands balled into fists, she prepared to turn a corner.

_And people wondered why she acted anti-social…_

~*~

Still scowling, Gohan sharply turned a corner.

_And people wondered why he acted anti-social…_

~*~

***BANG***

~*~*~*~*~****

**[1] - **

**Any of his thoughts seem familiar? It's a random stroke of creativity, not uncreativity! Don't think I have nothing to work on – it's an artistic statement of repetition. Take that Mr. Harrison!  XD**

**M.T. – For all of you that don't _know_ Mr. Harrison, he is a certain someone's *points at S.E.* English teacher who told his creative writing class (And that certain someone) that authors should avoid repetition.**

**S.E. – *sulks* The jerk! Excuse me for having an opinion! It happens to be in my style!   P.**

**[2] -**

**A pillory is one of those things that locks your hands and neck in, used in medieval Europe (England, mainly).**

**~*~**

**Okay… so notes, yes, it's been a long haul. For me, at least.  This chapter isn't the funniest, so bear with me. (As if that wasn't obvious enough.) I needed at least one serious chapter for character build. So, this is it. For your utter enjoyment… Quickie Preview!**

**~*~**

They found… _Project 5002. _What did it do? Where did it come from? How does it work?

They had no idea, but they name was so cool it just had to be the most awesomest of all awesome thingamabobs.

And of course, today also being one of the best days to torture Gohan *ever* - there was no doubt who was going to be _Project 5002_'s next target. 'Son Gohan, we are Son Goten and Trunks Briefs, all our lives we have searched for the perfect mischief machine. You have killed our fun in the past, prepare to die!'

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**~*~**

**From hear we go to… the rest of lunch! And guess who reappears after having been missing for half the story? Find out next time on Career Day!**


	14. Project 5002

Career Day 

By: Sapphire Eyes****

**Last Time:**

Videl scowled, her hands balled into fists, she prepared to turn a corner.

_ And people wondered why she acted anti-social..._

~*~

Still scowling, Gohan sharply turned a corner.

_And people wondered why he acted anti-social…_

~*~

** *BANG***

Videl looked up at the ceiling, feeling a little dizzy. She was lying down, staring up at two fuzzy, but seemingly concerned faces. Groaning, she tried to remember what happened. She was in the bathroom… then she was angry… she turned a corner… then she…it all went black. What did she do? She squinted and scrunched up her nose in concentration. She… she… she ran into somebody! That must be it. But who'd she run into?

She turned her head to the side, only to find herself staring into long black hair.  So it was a girl she ran in to; that made sense, seeing as how they were near the girl's bathroom. Her neck ached as she twisted her head again. The person didn't seem to be moving – if she was feeling as much pain as Videl was, it was no wonder. Her whole body was hurting, as if she'd been on a stretcher and grown a foot because of it. Pain lanced up and down her as she continued to try get a grip on all that was around her. And through all this, she was confused - all this pain just from a little fall? She'd had worse.

With all this going on in her brain, she almost forgot the two people standing above her. Her eyesight was back in focus, so she was able to distinguish who it was. It was Gohan's little brother, and his friend, what were their names again? 

Her throat was sore and dry, so it took her a few seconds to speak. She hoped she got the names right. "Ugh… Goten? Trunks-" She stopped short. When she spoke, it wasn't her voice. It was really deep – well, deeper. It was the same pitch as Gohan's… it actually sounded *like* Gohan's. 

That definitely wasn't good.

Goten was confused. Goten was *really* confused. As in more so than usual. His seemingly simple plan wasn't going as he'd expected. Now he didn't know what to think, let alone *do.*

He and Trunks had snuck off around the 6th chapter to go do some mischief making… just following the yellow brick road to Bulma's top-secret lab. It was the usual routine. 

Step #1: Pick something up.

Step #2: Guess what it does

Step #3: Pick a victim.

Step #4: Try it out. 

What had gone wrong?

Flashback 

They'd been through their share of shrink rays, hologram simulators, and other beam-me-up-Captain type of gismos that were absolutely *perfect* for pranks. (The hologram simulator was a particular favorite of Goten's, which once trapped Yamcha into thinking that Bulma had broken up with Vegeta and come back to him. Lets just the outcome was hilarious: wife's ex-boyfriend + wife = 1 *extremely* pissed off Saiyan husband. But that's a whole other tale…Let us get back to the story at hand…)

But today was different. They found… _Project 5002. _What did it do? Where did it come from? How does it work?

They had no idea, but they name was so cool it just had to be the most awesomest of all awesome thingamabobs.

_Project 5002_ wasn't a huge, intimidating invention; it was a simple, chrome gun-shaped object, with a small touch-pad computer screen on its flat handle. If it weren't for the lack of a trigger, and the addition of the screen, it would have been impossible to distinguish from a very shiny gun.** [1] **The touch pad screen read in numbers and random computer codes, but it was just distinguishable enough for Trunks to decipher how to use it. He absolutely *couldn't* wait.

And of course, today also being one of the best days to torture Gohan *ever* - there was no doubt who was going to be _Project 5002_'s next target. 'Son Gohan, we are Son Goten and Trunks Briefs, all our lives we have searched for the perfect mischief machine. You have killed our fun in the past, prepare to die!'**[2]**

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**[1] – Think 'Men in Black' type gun. No – not the Little Cricket! A medium-sized one.**

**[2] – Princess Bride – 'Hello. My name is Anega Montoya. (?) All my life I've searched for the 6 fingered man. You killed my father, prepare to die!'**

Back to the Present

Goten wanted to cry. His mind was telling him that it was a babyish thing to do, and Saiyan's are definitely *not* babyish. But his body was not complying, and without warning, he felt his lips quivering and his vision blurred with uninvited tears.

He had done such a great mischief-making thing! But… what did he exactly *do*! It had been over 10 minutes, and the only thing his brother had done was groan and move his head. At least he was… alive. Small tears poured down his cheeks. He felt really really really mystified. He wanted to *know* what he *did*! 

It just wasn't fair!!!!!

A small sob stopped dead in his throat, as Gohan opened his eyes and stared straight up at them. "Ugh… Goten? Trunks-"

Goten looked expectantly down at Gohan, but was not rewarded. Gohan was looking back up at him, but at the same time was not looking at him. His eyes had a certain unfocused expression to them that told Gohan he was deep in thought, and not really looking at him. 

"Yesssss….?" Trunks was just as eager as Goten, and voiced both of their thoughts. "Gohan… Gohan? Are you *there* Gohan?"   

'Gohan' seemed to snap out of it, and looked up at Trunks with the most confused expressions.

"Umm… Trunks, right? I'm *not* Gohan. I'm Videl. Are you sure you're not the one that hit your head." Goten sat up in surprise, blinking rapidly in confusion. Trunks blinked as well, but being the quicker of the two, he put the pieces of the puzzle together, and laughed out loud. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-oh my *kami*- HAHAHAHAHAHA-this is great-HAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHA-they-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-they've-HAHAHAHAHAHA-oh this is great-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA*HA*!" 

Goten looked quizzically up at his friend. He understood something good had happened, but he just couldn't figure it out! "Truuuuuunks…" he whined "Trunks, what happened?"

"Look…hahaha… look at who 'Gohan'," he put extra emphasis on Gohan's name, just for kicks, "ran into…. Hahahahahahah!"

Goten did as his friend told, and scrambled over to crouch over the person that was the answer to his problems. He found himself leaning over someone quite familiar…oh. Goten began to laugh almost the second he saw the face, for he recognized it to be none other than…

Videl's.

Gohan was not going to move. He knew something was wrong when he ran into someone and it actually knocked *him* down. But after spending a few seconds of trying to regain feeling in his fingers, he definitely knew something was wrong. 

He could just barely hear someone talking over the ringing in his ears, and he had yet to open his eyes. He had had one to many experiences with pain to have any inclination towards wanting to open his eyes, in case he had happened to end up in a bad situation, which was usually the case.

But the voices grew louder, and became more clear, enough that he could recognize laughter. He let out a breath of relief – the laughs even seemed familiar. Cautiously, he opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the giant visage of his brother's face, which seemed to be the source of the laughter, or at least some of it.

What really irked him was that he couldn't feel his brother's ki…in fact; he couldn't feel anyone's ki. It felt so odd, not to be able to feel ki. It was comparable to walking around in with no clothes on… being naked. **[3]** Without being able to read ki, he felt… blind.

But, if everything was normal, why couldn't he feel ki? And why in the *hell* was his brother laughing so hard!? The questions buzzing through his mind made his head hurt, just adding to awkward, numb sensation throughout his body. 

Slowly lifting himself up to a seating position, he couldn't help but notice, despite the lack of feeling in his body, that it somehow felt different – squished. He also felt a little top heavy, like he was wearing weighted clothing.

All this time he had been staring up, or straight ahead at his brother. He had a horrible feeling that something wasn't right. He felt to… weird for anything to be normal. So now, he took the time, slowly moving his head to look at himself.

Goten watched 'Gohan' very carefully, even while he was still busy laughing his head off. 'Gohan' had been looking everywhere but at 'him'self, and Goten was just waiting for the moment when he would look down. Goten was having laughs with laughs.

Finally, the moment arrived, when Gohan's formerly-befuddled expression cleared, and he began to look down. 

'Duh Duh Duh!' Goten thought, and he laughed even harder.

Time seemed to slow down, as Gohan's view descended.

He saw 'his' shoes… Why was he wearing somebody else's shoes?

He took in 'his' legs, which were splayed out in front of him…Okay, those definitely *weren't* his legs. They were slim, shaved, and sexy… these *couldn't* be his legs!

He looked at 'his' lap… it was so small! What was going on…!? Was he wearing *Videl's* clothes?  Waaaah?

He began to look at 'his' chest, but there was something in the way…

"Oh my *kami*…! I have… **BOOBS!**"

**[3] – Well, no duh; one of my more intelligent statements, thank-you-very-much.  Kinda like Bush's statement, 'Over half of our imports come from foreign country's!'**

****

**A/N – Ooooooh; Cliffie. Well, kinda. It's a good-sized chapter, but doesn't really get anywhere. Next chapter will move much faster, I promise.**

**And now for a Quickie Preview!**

****

Goku:  Chichi… calm down. ***soothing voice*** Put the frying pan doooown.

Chichi:  SHUT _UP_ GOKU!  ***swings frying pan like a baseball bat at Goku, but unfortunately misses*** _YOU_ TRY FIGHTING ALL YOUR LIFE, HAVE YOUR HUSBAND _DIE_, PUSH 2 UTTERLY _HUGE_, HALF-ALIEN CHILDREN OUT OF A HOLE THE SIZE OF YOUR _MOUTH_, AND ON TOP OF IT ALL, COOK AND CLEAN 24/7 FOR A FAMILY THAT EAT A WHOLE SUPERMARKET OUT OF BUSINESS IN A DAY, AND SEE HOW YOU _GOD DAMN LIKE IT_!!!!!

Goku & Z-Senshi: O_O

Bulma:  ***smirks*** …you go girl**.**

**Remember: it's not Goodbye, it's See You Later! So find out what happens next time on Career Day!**


End file.
